


【AL】与人鱼/海盗恋爱的七条小贴士

by Joyliww



Category: The Lord of the Rings (Movies), The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:49:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27121376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joyliww/pseuds/Joyliww
Summary: 是狐哩 @狐哩呱姬 和洛洛（@Charlotte_ ）小可爱的点梗：海盗人鱼番外+狐哩说的人类街市，希望你们能喜欢！！原文在这里我把番外写的是正文长度的两倍……前文：《Rumors about Anduril》人鱼和海盗的前两条贴士都是恋爱前，后一条贴士是恋爱后！
Relationships: Aragorn | Estel/Legolas Greenleaf
Kudos: 4





	【AL】与人鱼/海盗恋爱的七条小贴士

人鱼篇：

1、你的人鱼恋人可能有洁癖，注意收拾自己的海盗船。

莱戈拉斯第一次踏上安都瑞尔号的甲板时，扫视了一圈后皱起秀丽的长眉，无意识间将嘴巴像两边抿起拉长，中间却偏偏向前撅起，撒娇一般地展现主人的不满。

身后的金雳毫不见外地一巴掌砸在莱戈拉斯看起来单薄的背上：“愣啥啊金发小子，没上过船？”

青年向前走了一步离这个粗鲁的矮个子远了些，用不加掩饰的嫌弃目光看了一眼金雳的粗布衣裳和手，然后手伸到后面拍了拍他的外套。

金雳嘟哝了几句脏话，然后在泰尔康泰船长大人和蔼的眼神中噤了声，心中暗想着要不是有规定不能在船上打架我非得教训教训这小子不可。

“怎么了？”看着怀表正清点人数的阿拉贡注意到有些束手束脚的金发青年，于是走近他问，“再等等我们就扬帆。”

“呃，没什么。”莱戈拉斯眨巴眨巴眼，冲阿拉贡笑了一下，没错，格外双标地温柔的笑了一下。阿拉贡点点头把手里的名单交给大副，走到船舵那里去和掌舵手交代些什么了。莱戈拉斯盯着这位被自己父王提过许多次的男人，直到男人回过头时才急忙避开了目光。

最后，莱戈拉斯在整个甲板上和船舱里转了一圈后，选择站到船缘靠在一根用来固定风帆的绷紧了的绳索上，因为除了船长室就剩这里看起来干净些了。

博罗米尔对这个新船员的举动差点惊呼出声，别怪他，他心理素质不太好。他甚至旁敲侧击地问莱戈拉斯不怕掉下去吗，底下可是有鲨鱼。金发青年只是挑了挑眉梢，本来温润的模样透露出几分骄傲来。

深蓝的海水与湛蓝的天空无边无际地延伸，直到难以眺望的最远处才逐渐融为一色，再分不清彼此；几只海鸥鸣叫盘旋着掠过海盗船的桅杆，甚至有一只落在了瞭望塔的木围栏上，滴溜溜转动着小眼珠，歪着头好奇地看着船上打扮得千奇百怪的海盗们各司其职忙忙碌碌；咸涩的海风扬起风帆，也撩动起青年斯图亚特风格的墨绿衣角和灿若暖阳的金发，他忽然觉得恍惚，身后的嘈杂一时间都被他抛在一边，只听见浪花拍打的声响。

“莱戈拉斯。”

回过头，深棕色头发的船长正用深邃的原野一般的灰眸看着他。

阿拉贡朝他举了举手中湿漉漉的抹布：“打扫好卫生了，下来坐会儿？”

2、你的人鱼恋人可能是好奇宝宝，记得多带他去岸上逛逛。

经过将近三个月的航行，安都瑞尔号终于抵达了洛汗国最繁华的港口。在距离港口还有数百码的时候，阿拉贡下令降下他们的圣白树海盗旗，舵手掌控着方向将船只停在与码头其他地方比起来略显清冷的角落。

博罗米尔和金雳带着一众在海上憋坏了的海盗欢呼雀跃地跳下船去找熟悉的酒馆，当然还有两个争争吵吵着要立刻找个地方决斗的家伙。

阿拉贡悄无声息地出现在正安静望着陆地上街市的莱戈拉斯的旁边，而一向警惕的人鱼王子竟然没有躲开，这让他自己都没想到。

船长大人突然出手揪掉了船员头上绿色头巾（那是小王子入乡随俗戴上的头巾），在那双充满疑惑的蓝色眼眸的注视下，船长笑起来。他笑起来时唇畔的法令纹微微加深，意外的成熟而性感：“跟我下去逛逛？”

人鱼犹豫了一下，点了头，跟着这位当了他三个月船长的男人平生第二次踏上属于人类的陆地。

作为洛汗最繁华的港口，人声鼎沸、商铺林立。临海空气中的咸腥融入了洛汗烈酒的馥郁，还有炸鱼烤肉让人垂涎的香气；叫卖吆喝声和讨价还价声不绝于耳，有时还掺上爽朗的大笑和调笑似的咒骂；四面八方而来的货物齐聚一堂，小商贩们或推着小车或挽着小篮子还有人席地而坐将琳琅商品摆上一地，等着看花了眼的顾客光顾。

莱戈拉斯与阿拉贡靠得极近，似乎是有些紧张，习惯性地抿着嘴，蓝眼睛警惕地四处观察着。嗯？船长呢？他刚被一个耍杂技的人吸引了视线他身边的人就不见了。

“叮咚！”一只小鸟突然弹到眼前！

莱戈拉斯惊的向后退了半步，瞪大了一双眼睛，过分浓密的睫毛困难的眨巴着。木头小房子后，阿拉贡探出头来，笑得露出雪白的一排牙齿。

“阿拉贡！”发觉自己失态了的金发青年不禁红了耳垂，恼羞地小声叫着阿拉贡的名字。

阿拉贡毫无歉意地向他道歉，朝他展示着手上的新奇玩意儿：“这个是时钟，到整点的时候内部的弹簧会让这只小鸟蹦出来报时。”

“很可爱。”莱戈拉斯小心翼翼地把那个做工其实有些粗糙但造型喜人的座钟捧在手里。

阿拉贡看出他的好奇和惊喜已经压过了内心的紧张，于是指着那些热热闹闹的摊位：“我们有很多时间，可以好好玩。”

活了数百年的人鱼露出小孩子一样的神情然后跑向正在吐火表演的杂耍摊，似乎就是在等船长的一声令下。阿拉贡摇摇头跟着他去了，省得这位在街市间迷路。

最后，这位新船员怀里抱着大包小包一堆别人觉得便宜烂贱的小玩意儿欢快的回到码头，身后还跟着同样抱着一堆土特产的船长。

正在指挥着搬运物资的博罗米尔一脸黑线地接过船长递过来的东西，然后递给一脸茫然的二副。

“莱戈拉斯。”

青年满怀物品却仍能灵巧平稳的回过身。阿拉贡从口袋中掏出一个小物件：半个手掌心大小的领针静静躺在他的手里，不知名的碧绿石头打磨得透亮，精心雕刻成一片绿叶形状，银线勾勒着叶脉和边缘，正在夕阳下泛着光。

阿拉贡在莱戈拉斯惊讶的目光下把这枚领针别在莱戈拉斯的领口：“和你很相配，绿叶。”

3、你的人鱼恋人时而会多愁善感，请陪伴在他的身边。

夜风微拂，晴朗的夜空上星辰汇聚成闪耀的河流从天际流淌而过，偶尔有晚归的海鸟鸣着穿梭过单薄的云雾。阿拉贡在船尾找到了正坐在船舷上的恋人，他修长的双腿垂在外面摇晃着，脚跟随着晃动轻磕着船壁。

阿拉贡走过去，从后面轻轻环住莱戈拉斯纤细的腰肢，就像害怕打扰融于海天之间的精灵一般。很难想象这样的瘦削的人如何迸发出强大的爆发力……

莱戈拉斯将手搭在阿拉贡有些粗糙的手上，摩挲着船长骨节分明的手指：“亘古不变的星辰，引导着生灵轮回的道路。”

阿拉贡松了一只手，翻身坐在他的旁边，如以往的每一天一样与他并肩。

“你看到了什么？”

莱戈拉斯指向海面：“迷失在深海中的灵魂正受着星光的指引前往来生。”他的神情庄严肃穆，阿拉贡握紧了他的手，陪他看自己根本看不见的灵魂引渡，那一定是他难以想象的壮观。

“May it be an evening star

祈愿有一颗夜晚的明星，

Shines down upon you

照耀着你

May it be when darkness falls

祈愿当黑暗降临之际

Your heart will be ture

你的心将会真切……”*

人鱼幻化出墨绿色流着光华的鱼尾，透明的鱼鳍拍着船壁打着温柔的节拍，吟唱着一首古老的送魂曲，为那些灵魂送去他最真挚的祝福。

空灵缥缈的歌声飘荡在寂静的夜色里，像空谷山涧中流淌的潺潺溪流，像晴朗星空下的温柔清风，又像古老遥远的朦胧回忆。阿拉贡静静的聆听着，他知道船舱中还未入睡的船员们此时此刻一定也沉醉在这被传说成“塞壬”的让人无力抵挡的歌喉中。

等一曲结束，阿拉贡侧过身去吻在莱戈拉斯的脸颊。温热的唇碰触上微凉细腻的皮肤上，轻柔辗转滑至另一双唇瓣，人鱼纤长浓密的眼睫颤抖着扫过船长的脸庞，十指交握似乎诉说着什么深情的宣言。

无需言说，他知晓。

海盗篇

1、你的海盗恋人是海盗船长，意味着他会定很多规矩，请遵守（不过他也许会对你格外宽容）。

莱戈拉斯刚来安都瑞尔号的第一天，船员们为包括他在内的几位新成员开了一个小小的欢迎会，刚采购的朗姆酒、橘子、火腿不怎么讲究的堆在船舱的木桌上。

“Well，Boys！”粗嗓门的二副金雳用极其海盗式的语调挤着眉眼大声替不想出头的船长说着，“很高兴你们能加入安都瑞尔，但既然你们将命交给了这艘船，就要听这艘船的规矩！”

本来还欢呼着吵闹着的新海盗们安静下来，就见大副捧出一本厚厚的硬皮册子，除了记录着海盗公约以外还写着许许多多的特殊规定。*

金雳大声说：“第一，不准打架！”

博罗米尔闷了一扎杜松子酒后，解释道：“任何肢体冲突都不允许发生在这艘船上，无法解决冲突就上陆地上像绅士一样决斗！我们拒绝海面上的不必要的伤亡。”

“第二，不劫掠渡轮！”

“我们只能劫掠商船及敌对国家的船只，来往运输人口的船只不能动，这是原则。”

“第三，不准赌博！”

“赌博会引发严重的惰情和争斗，安都瑞尔不允许任何形式的赌博。”

“第四，不准熬夜！”

“除却必要的守夜人员和轮班舵手，所有人不能越过规定时间睡觉，我们要保证第二天充分的体力，否则战斗失败每个人都活不下去。”

莱戈拉斯诧异地听着，凑到身边坐着的海盗船船长耳边：“你昨天可就熬夜了。”

阿拉贡挑挑眉：“你怎么知道的？莫非当时你在？”

不出意外，船长看到新船员哑言的模样，这年轻人还没意识到阿拉贡完全知道了他的身份就是那条人鱼。

“咳，那如果违反了规矩怎么样？”

“海盗式的解决方法，流放孤岛，留给他一瓶朗姆一把一颗子弹的枪。”

莱戈拉斯听了撇撇嘴，想了一下那个场景，开始有些后悔上了贼船。先不说不能教训一顿那个讨厌的矮个子，关键是，嘿，他们人鱼喜欢夜间活动好不好？

第三天，从船舱中溜出来看星星月亮的莱戈拉斯一转弯正撞上抱着臂靠在船长室门上的阿拉贡。

月光流泻到他原野一般深远的眼睛里，那双眼睛明亮得让莱戈拉斯心惊。他做贼心虚般后退半步，想着阿拉贡如果真的惩罚他，他就立刻化形用尖牙咬破对方线条漂亮的脖子——嗯……实话，就是很漂亮啊。

然而阿拉贡只是递给他一件外套，摇摇头说：“夜风凉，就算不睡觉也注意保暖。慢慢适应这艘船上的规定，莱戈拉斯。”

后来，放海的船长大人开始日常陪人鱼船员看星星看月亮看浪花了。

金雳皱着鼻子躺在床铺上评价：“这就是严重双标。”

2、你的海盗恋人有时会很凶残，你要有心理准备。

血色的夕阳渐渐沉沦，只留下一点昏昏残破的余晖凝结在天边，那一艘破败的船只已经沉没一大半，只剩下船头还在绝望挣扎着不想永远沉眠在海底。

那是艘来自魔多的劫掠船，与安都瑞尔一样拥有劫掠许可证，但却更加无恶不作，不分船只来源只管抢夺和杀戮，血能让魔多的子民更加兴奋。然而这次，被击败的是他们。

物资珠宝被搬运到安都瑞尔的储藏舱室，存活的俘虏被牢牢捆绑着在甲板上排队跪下，船员们正在监视他们的一举一动。

莱戈拉斯站在船头，正在清洗他手上和领针上的血渍，战斗并没有让他显得狼狈，他游刃有余地在敌方甲板上如舞蹈般灵活穿梭，手中双刀刀刀砍至要害，但不致死——因为船长下过命令，尽量减少伤亡。他的船长用没有受伤的左手拍了拍他的肩膀，他注意到他已经为伤口做了简单地包扎。

阿拉贡越过这群俘虏，走向他们的领头人，一把揪住他的头发逼迫他呲着牙看向自己。他并不喜欢折磨俘虏，但他的确对这群无法无天的家伙深恶痛绝，如果不是接到了养父的消息，他甚至并不想再多看一眼他们丑陋的面容。他的父母就是被魔多的海盗残忍杀害的，明明那只是艘民用的渡轮，明明都举起了投降的白旗。

“你们为何出现在这片海域？”阿拉贡冷声问着。魔多的海盗猖獗，但往往在大陆东方活动，这次却来到西边夏尔附近劫掠，远远超出以往的活动范围。

“这与你有何关系？”那人嗤笑着露出不整齐的黄牙，“被人鱼养大的孤儿这么爱多管闲事？”

莱戈拉斯皱起了眉，阿拉贡却没有什么别的反应，只是加大了手上的力度：“你们和鲨鱼族来往甚密……你们主子在策划些什么？”

“哈哈哈哈哈哈无知愚蠢！我们伟大的王终有一天会吞噬掉目光所及的所有版图，我们不过是他的先锋而已，你看着吧，不出多久，火会烧光刚铎的城池、洛汗的港口，我们还会杀光所有夏尔……啊啊啊啊！！”

莱戈拉斯吃惊的看着阿拉贡飞速从腰间抽出匕首准瞬间扎穿对方的手，将他死死钉在桌面上。鲜血喷涌而出，有些许甚至溅到了阿拉贡的脸上。那人痛苦的嚎叫着，颤抖着，阿拉贡却不再看他一眼，对着一边的船员说：“他没有否认与鲨鱼族的联系，已经没有用了，剁掉喂鱼。至于其他人，流放荒岛。”

他阴沉着脸准备离开，面前突然出现一方手帕。

莱戈拉斯有些担忧地看着他，执意将手帕递给他，眼睛里还涌动着些许没有消散的诧异。

阿拉贡接过手帕：“我是个很可怕的人，是吗。”

“我只是没见过你这副模样，”莱戈拉斯摇摇头，他想起前不久那个拉着他逛集市的阿拉贡，“而且，他很让人讨厌，不是吗？”鱼才不吃他那么臭的家伙呢……

“莱戈拉斯。”

青年抬头，这位看起来稳重的船长有些怅惘的模样，但最后他也只是把手放在对方的肩膀上。莱戈拉斯不带犹豫地学着他的样子，也将手搭在阿拉贡的肩膀，手指摁了摁对方结实的肩膀权当安慰。

“谢谢你的理解。”我，不想吓到你。

3、你的海盗恋人有时会化身文艺青年，与文艺的你绝配。

“他们走了。”莱戈拉斯有些困倦地将头靠着阿拉贡的，指着天际，那些在深海中失去生命的游魂终于能够解放获得往生。

阿拉贡用那只没有握住的手轻轻将莱戈拉斯被海风吹乱的发拨到尖尖的耳朵后，此时的莱戈拉斯还是人鱼的形态，鱼尾一下又一下的摇摆着：“去睡吗？”

“阿拉贡，给我讲讲人类的故事吧。”人鱼王子有些幼稚的笑了笑说着自己的要求，也许是因为有些困了，他都不曾意识到自己声音的温软。

这位叱咤风云的船长犹豫了一阵，似乎想不到什么有趣的能吸引人鱼的故事。半晌，他说：“我曾在人类的城镇听到一首诗，想听听吗？”

莱戈拉斯点点头，星光洒在他白皙的鼻尖上，晶莹透亮。

“The wind was a torrent of darkness among the gusty trees

风是如墨的激流 穿过瑟瑟作响的林间

The moon was a ghostly galleon tossed upon the cloudy seas

月是幽灵似的帆船 颠簸在乌云笼罩的海面

The road was a ribbon of moonlight over the purple moor

路是月光编织的丝带 漂浮于紫色的荒原

And the highwayman came riding,riding, riding,

强盗纵马而来 飞奔 飞奔

The highwayman came riding, up to the old inn-door.

强盗纵马而来 来到这古老的小客栈前

……”*（自翻译全文见这里）

阿拉贡用他有些沙哑的带着鼻音的特殊嗓音，有些懒洋洋却意外深情的背诵着悲伤的爱情故事。

强盗与客栈掌柜的女儿相恋，他们在深夜的月光下幽会，强盗说，请在月光下为我守候，我会踏着朝霞回来找你。可姑娘不曾等到她的情郎，却等到了国王的士兵，那些士兵绑住她，埋伏在她的房间里，黝黑可怖的枪口对准强盗的必经之路。哒哒的马蹄声近了、近了，姑娘绝望地将手伸到了月光下，她扣动了扳机，将夜色撕碎，将自己撕碎，她用自己的死亡提醒情郎危险将至。转身而逃的强盗在黎明时分知晓了他心爱的姑娘用鲜血换他的生命，他怒吼着诅咒着冲向小客栈，最后被乱枪击落，像只死狗一般瘫倒在地上。他伸出手，想触碰他心爱的姑娘。

多愁善感的人鱼闭着眼睛落下了晶莹的眼泪，并没有化成珍珠却让他身边的人心疼不已。阿拉贡温柔的抹去泪水，说：“他与她终将会相遇，在月光之下。”

莱戈拉斯微微点头，小声说：“我们也相遇在月华之下。”

“但我们与他们不同。”

“我知道……我不会在月光下为你守望，因为我会，与你并肩走过地狱……”

阿拉贡将吻落在他的头顶，身边的恋人传来平稳的呼吸声。阿拉贡哑然失笑，无奈地看着还是人鱼形态的莱戈拉斯，只能先扶住他然后自己翻回甲板上，将恋人打横抱起，小心不让漂亮的鱼尾拖地，带着他走向船长室。

星光月华静静流淌在空无一人的甲板上。

其他：人鱼有一个儿控父亲海盗有个儿控岳父，请随时注意国王大人的到访。

这天清晨，弗罗多和山姆打着哈欠拉扯着自己的两个小伙伴走出船舱，提着水桶准备清洁甲板。自从船长的恋人回来后，他们一周一次的大扫除变成三天一次，而甲板和船舱每天都要清扫一遍。

好吧，看在莱戈拉斯温和迷人又莫名纯真的微笑的份儿上，小海盗们一句抱怨的话也说不出来。

山姆和弗罗多任劳任怨地清洗干净抹布，弯着腰用抹布从船头擦到船尾，还要空出时间教训一下试图偷懒打闹的皮聘和梅里。

嘟嘟囔囔的用胖乎乎的手搓着抹布，山姆眼前突然出现一双绘着复杂花纹的银色皮质长靴，他愣愣的抬头，先是灰蓝色的绣着浪花与藤蔓的华丽长袍，然后是淡金色染上朝霞光辉的长发，最后一双和莱戈拉斯如出一辙却冷漠傲慢的蓝色眼睛。

“哼，清洁工作还可以。”高挑男人挑剔的环顾了一周，鼻腔间傲慢地一哼，神情间丝毫看不出表扬和认可。

“这，这，这位先生，您……”一旁的弗罗多畏怯的开口。

男人身后站着的棕发青年不知从哪里拿来一把暗红色的巴洛克风情的椅子，于是男人撩过长发优雅落座：“把你们船长叫起来。”

于是弗罗多撒开脚丫子跑到船长室把门敲得砰砰响，正在穿上外套的船长开了门，从他身后探出金色的脑袋，漂亮的青年一眼就看见了船头坐着的男人。

“Ada！”莱戈拉斯来不及扣上衬衫最上方的几颗扣子，几步就跑到了瑟兰迪尔面前，然后在父亲严肃的注视下停下脚步，乖乖行了一个标准的皇室礼。然后他的父王就看见了年轻人鱼白皙脖颈和锁骨处的红痕，所以操碎了心的国王大人把儿子捞过来强行替他扣上纽扣。

阿拉贡后脚跟到，向瑟兰迪尔颔首行礼：“尊敬的海的王，欢迎您光临安都瑞尔。”

瑟兰迪尔扬扬下巴，伸出手，阿拉贡立刻会意让弗罗多去酒窖取来最好的一瓶红酒和唯一一个高脚杯。

最后，国王满意的抿着醇郁的美酒：“你这个酒非常不错，可以考虑再打劫同一艘船一次。”

“呃，瑟兰迪尔王，我们不会劫掠同一艘船……”而且那艘船被拆卸卖掉了。阿拉贡有些无力地解释。

瑟兰迪尔不在乎地摆摆手：“那下次的行程可以去大陆西边了*。”

船员们纷纷议论这位突然到访的神秘人，然后船长威严地咳嗽几声阻止了讨论，众人只得转回视线闭上嘴老老实实干活去了。瑟兰迪尔眯着眼睛看不远处的阿拉贡皱着眉从船长室拿来莱戈拉斯的外套替人披上，似乎还小声的絮叨了什么。

一抹碧绿在莱戈拉斯的领口闪烁而过，瑟兰迪尔难得露出了浅浅的微笑。

“最后我问一句，你们谁在上面？”午餐之前瑟兰迪尔提出离开，笑话他可不会留在海盗船上吃他们令人作呕的饭。

阿拉贡张了张嘴，莱戈拉斯红透了脸。

“Ada！！不要问我们隐私问题啊！！”

END

====================================

①这首歌是《May it be》，魔戒的主题曲，引用一下

②除了第二条，其他规矩都是黑色准男爵（真实的海盗）定的规矩，知识来源《糟糕历史》

③英国的一首诗歌，也是民谣，文中是我自己的翻译。

④这个是正文里，西方的美酒打动了瑟爹


End file.
